Yuletide with the Hubbles
by Lokifangirl
Summary: When Mildred overhears that Miss Hardbroom will be spending Christmas alone at Cackle's, her little kind heart jumps into action, proposing potions tutoring over the break. Shockingly, she accepts, and has to contend with a protective Julie Hubble and a suspicious Tabby, as well as prevent Mildred from burning the house down. It's going to be a long break.
1. Chapter 1

Mildred Hubble was eavesdropping again. Though she knew she shouldn't she was just too excited about Christmas festivities and had heard through Felicity that the teachers were planning a surprise! Enid and Maud had sent her as a spy at the door of the teacher's lounge, and Mildred was determined not to let her friends down. Before long, she heard Ms. Drill and Ms. Cackle.

"I'm afraid she has no family Dimity. Her parents passed years ago, and in terms of friends, Ms. Pentangle is spending Christmas with her parents, who dislike poor Hecate for some reason. I'd invite her myself but I'm travelling over the holiday and won't be celebrating properly. Besides Hecate…

"Hates travel?" Miss Drill finished. "Oh, but that's awful, she's all alone then for the holidays? Maybe we could celebrate with her here before we go to break?"

"Oh I don't know if she'll abide it. It breaks my heart to think about her here all alone for Yule" Miss Cackle said worriedly, voice cracking slightly. Hearing Ms. Cackle so upset, and picturing Miss Hardbroom all alone for the holidays made Mildred want to cry. She stumbled away from the door, forgetting about the surprise, running into the courtyard. She frantically wiped at her tears, before remembering something her mum always taught her.

"No one should be alone on Christmas" she repeated determinedly. She knew what she had to do. The only issue was how she was going to get her mum on board. Resolved, she grasped her mirror token and raced to the mirror room.

"Hi Millie, love!" Her mum smiled at her from the mirror. "To what do I owe the pleasure? You know you're going to see me in a few days anyway!"

"I know but this can't wait" Mildred fidgeted. Her mum's face grew concerned.

"Is something wrong, luv?"

"Uhhh sort of…but not with me….it's Ms. Hardbroom" Millie rambled trying to find the words. Julie Hubble's eyebrows went up.

"Miss Hardbroom? Was she too harsh on you again? Because if you want me to I will have a talk with her.."

"No no Mum it's nothing like that" Millie reassured her. "It's just…she has nowhere to go for Christmas" Her mum's eyes widened.

"Oh well that's awfully sad, although I can't say I'm surprised, given her attitude"

"Mum!"

"What? I'm just saying it wouldn't kill her to smile once and a while. Or wear something other than black!" Millie giggled.

"Anyway I remembered the number one thing you always taught me about Christmas…so I was hoping…" Her mum's eyes softened, but seemed unsure.

"You mean, Oh Millie luv, you…you want to have her over? Millie, you know I love it that you have such a big heart but I don't know if this is such a good idea." Millie frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well for one she might not feel comfortable with it. For another I want you to enjoy your Christmas, which you can't do with your scariest teacher hovering over you"

"She's all right mum really! She won't be like that. Please mum I really want to do this for her. I actually think it will be fun. I've worked it all out- she tutors me in potions so I ace my finals when I get back, and she doesn't have to be alone on Christmas. Win-win. I'd really enjoy having her there" Mildred finished.

"Well Millie I guess I missed the part where she became your favorite teacher overnight, but if she's someone that has the love of my amazing daughter she can't be all bad. All right, I give my permission- go invite her! And I'll gather all the witchy Halloween decorations and put them in the guest bedroom!"

"Mum!"

"Only joking! Bye luv!"

Mildred was once again, pacing anxiously outside Miss Hardbroom's office door, and her idea, which had seemed brilliant and exciting when she was telling her mum about it, but now less so in the cold reality of actually having to tell Miss Hardbroom about it. But Mildred's talent was knowing how to hope and persevere. And so, she took a big deep breath and knocked.

"Ms. Hardbroom!" she said softly. There was a short exhale and a commanding:

"Come in!" Mildred hesitantly peeked around the door, the hand-crafted, hand decorated invitation she had made stuffed in her uniform. Miss Hardbroom was seated at her desk, revising papers. "What is it Mildred Hubble?" she said, barely glancing up. Mildred fidgeted.

"Um…I…I…uh…I just" she rambled, before mumbling to herself something like "bad idea. Stupid idea" Miss Hardbroom set down her papers and raised her eyebrows at Mildred. "I wanted to ask for some extra tutoring in potions" Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Miss Cackle thought it might really help" Mildred explained. "And I definitely need it, and uhm, if you're available, well I just thought we could do it over the break" Mildred burst out, thrusting out her card and closing her eyes. "And so, you are herebyinvitedtotheHubbleChristmas" Miss Hardbroom stiffened, and struggled to make sense of her young student's rambling. Her curiosity, however overcame her shock, and she took the card from Mildred gingerly. Opening it, she saw it was decorated beautifully with hand drawn garlands and Christmas trees. Mildred had attempted her best loopy penmanship for the lettering, and had clearly put a great deal of effort into the card.

It read "You are hereby invited to the Hubble Family Christmas" For many moments, Miss Hardbroom stared at the card uncomprehending.

"Mildred Hubble" she said slowly "You wish to tell me that you are inviting me to stay with you during the Holiday break in order to tutor you in potions is that correct?" she summarized quietly, still in disbelief.

"I just really want to improve, Miss Hardbroom, and Miss Cackle told me you usually spend your holidays alone and so I thought…maybe" Mildred's eyes widened at her omission, and Miss Hardbroom at first glared at Mildred, and then sighed.

"I am…" she struggled to find words. "I am perplexed by you Mildred" Mildred cocked her head. "You would invite your most hated…..teacher into your home during the holiday just so you could improve?" Miss Hardbroom said shakily, her voice cracking a little. "It is something of a mystery to me" Mildred frowned, and scooted her chair closer.

"But I don't hate you Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said honestly. "And I thought I could improve at potions, and you wouldn't be alone for the holidays. Everyone wins" Her teacher stared at her for a moment, in shock, eyes wide, before softening ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Mildred" she said softly, smiling weakly. "In all my years of teaching, I have never seen a student more deserving of my individual tutoring" Mildred giggled.

"Uh thanks" Mildred muttered.

"It was a compliment, silly girl. I do not tutor just anyone" Miss Hardbroom admonished, still giving her little half smile.

"Wait, so does that mean you accept?" Mildred asked, beaming. Miss Hardbroom inclined her head, and Mildred, delighted leaped up to hug her.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Mildred exclaimed, as Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes at her. "Studying" Mildred corrected herself.

"So long as your mother has agreed?" Miss Hardbroom questioned.

"Oh yeah she was not sure at first, but I talked her around" Mildred explained, jumping up and down a little.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom said amused. "Then I shall see you shortly" she said inclining her head.

rushing around the house helping her mum fix up things. Miss Hubble smiled hesitantly, watching her daughter. She was not too keen on Mildred putting her heart so deeply into someone like Miss Hardbroom, but she knew Mildred admired and looked up to her, so she resolved to just watch Miss Hardbroom very closely.

"Do you really think she'll come Mum" Mildred said, helping her mum shake out the sheets.

"Well I think, Millie love, Miss Hardbroom is someone who is…uhh true to her word" Miss Hubble said cautiously. "So yes, if she said she'd be here then she'll be here" Mildred frowned.

"Are you really sure you're okay with this Mum?" she asked nervously, and her mum sighed and pulled her daughter onto the bed with her.

"I just hate to see you putting so much into someone who's, well I'm just not sure about. I'm sure she cares about you Millie but it's hard to forget how harshly she's treated you. As your mum, I just want to protect you" Millie smiled and gave her mum a hug.

"I know mum but I need the tutoring and besides, she won't be so bad when she's our guest" Millie explained. Her mum shook her head.

"Bless your humongous heart my luv" she said, amazed at her daughter. "You have a good sense for people, so I'm okay if you're okay" Millie beamed.

"Who knows…we might actually have fun" Millie said, raising her eyebrows. Her mum set her gaze.

"Well I'm in charge of the fun so I'll make sure of it. I'm not scared of her" Millie smirked. "Well maybe a little, but I'm making sure we still have a fun holiday, tutoring or no" she said gently, booping her daughter on the nose. They were interrupted by a hesitant, yet firm knock at the door. Mildred was torn between jumping for joy and burying herself so far deep in the earth from embarrassment that no one would ever find her again.

"Still keen on your idea, eh" her mum said watching Mildred pale. Mildred gave a shaky nod and backed slowly out of the room, trying to fight the urge to run.

"Oh yeah" she said nervously. "Absolutely" she gave her mum a shaky grin, suddenly less confident. Why was this a good idea again? She thought. Because Christmas, she reminded herself. Because on Christmas we try to be better people. Even if I have to study my whole break long, Mildred thought to herself, at least Miss Hardbroom won't be alone for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Hardbroom was right on time-not a second off, as was to be expected. She stood somewhat awkwardly on the Hubbles' porch, feeling entirely out of place and unnerved by Tabby staring at her pointedly through the window. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows threateningly, and Tabby hissed, but she realized quickly that his ire was not directed at her but at the black cat winding around her feet.

"Morgana" she murmured. "We're in for all manner of Hubble-ness prepare yourself and rise above" she reminded. Morgana meowed in agreement, and snootily ignored Tabby's hisses.

Meanwhile, Mildred was hiding out in her room.

"One minute!" came her mother's harried yell, and Mildred heard the door swing open.

"Ah yes, Miss Hardbroom, do come in" Ms. Hubble said warmly, with a hint of suspicion. Millie dove under the covers, wishing she could mirror Enid or Maud quickly. She was so filled with nervous energy she felt she might burst. Hesitantly, she crept to the doorway of her room and peeked around the corner. Seeing Miss Hardbroom, MISS HARDBROOM, standing like a statue in the middle of her foyer made her want to burst out laughing. Her eyes bugged out when she spotted Tabby sniffing curiously at the edges of her cloak.

"Tabby, no!" she whispered, struggling not laugh and give herself away. "Tabby get in here" Tabby looked at her as if to say, "she's not so bad, what's the big deal?" And sat at her feet and meowed unafraid.

"Well, uh" her mum was struggling to come up with something to say. "Thank you for agreeing to come on such short notice, Mildred is looking forward to getting some help with er um brewing"

"Potions" Miss Hardbroom corrected acidly. "And yes, I normally don't make….house calls…but since she is such a desperate case I saw fit to make an exception" her mum bit back a retort, and opted cooly for "I see"

"Won't you come in? Can I get you some tea?" Her mum said politely, ushering her into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Hubble" Miss Hardbroom stated, softening her tone slightly. "I do appreciate your willingness to open your home to me" she remarked. "It is few parents indeed who would tolerate the…imposition" At this, her mum brightened, recognizing a sort-of apology. Millie held her breath, watching them anxiously.

"Well, it's not an imposition…it's just the two of us here so.. actually it might be nice having someone else around. Bit like the old days, where teachers were like traveling minstrels, you know popping around for dinner and a place to sleep for the night" she murmured, back to Miss Hardbroom as she prepared the tea.

"I am grateful that is no longer the case. I can think of quite a few households where I would not be welcome" Miss Hardbroom smiled slightly. "May I ask where my pupil is? I'll want to go over the schedule I've drawn up with you both"

"Schedule?" her mum said amused. "Hmm well that makes sense but we've rather got to coordinate. You see we have our own timetable"

"You've drawn up a revising time table?" Miss Hardbroom drawled, surprised.

"No, in fact, a fun timetable. A schedule of all of our holiday traditions and activities we have to fit in" her mum said proudly. Miss Hardbroom stiffened.

"Miss Hubble if you want your daughter to succeed….." Miss Hardbroom started, but this was when Millie finally got up the courage to jump into the fray.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom" Millie said shyly, coming out of the shadows. "Happy Christmas!" Miss Hardbroom stiffened slightly, but managed a slight smile.

"And to you, Mildred Hubble" she said gently. "Your mother and I were just discussing your revising timetable"

"That will of course be coordinated with your fun timetable" her mum interrupted, winking. Miss Hardbroom glared at her mum, and Mildred giggled at the pair of them.

"If Mildred wants to succeed in her studies she must devote herself entirely" Miss Hardbroom said firmly

"Well, I'm her mum, and this is my house, and I say that she must have some break time. And that's non-negotiable I'm afraid" her mum said just as firmly. They stared each other down for a few minutes, before Miss Hardbroom inclined her head ever so slightly, being at a bit of a disadvantage, as she did quite want to help Mildred, but was acknowledging that she could not overrule her pupil's parent in her own home while she was hosting her.

"Well hang on, it's my break, let's see this schedules then" Mildred said playfully. "Balance is best I think" she said diplomatically, settling herself next to Miss Hardbroom at the table. Her mum laughed, and Miss Hardbroom looked impressed.

"Well said, Mildred" Miss Hardbroom murmured, and Mildred glowed. She carefully spread her teacher's plans out on the table.

"We just need to block in some free time for mum's fun stuff" Mildred said, concentrating hard.

"My best studying time is in the morning when I'm most awake" she murmured. "That way everything stays fresh- so let's try to do fun stuff in the evenings then" she said taking a red pen and slicing at her teachers schedule. Miss Hardbroom stiffened, and her mum laughed.

"Is this okay Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred said softly, pushing it across the table to her. Her mum smiled as her teacher daintily picked up the schedule and reviewed it silently and with a glance at her mother, murmured "I suppose it is…not entirely inadequate" Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Mum?" her mother took the paper from Miss Hardbroom.

"Oh well done Millie this looks very balanced" her mum said proudly.

"Thanks mum" Mildred replied.

"Well now that that's all settled, Mildred why don't you show Miss Hardbroom to her room…I'm sure she's tired from her- er….flight" Mildred jumped up excitedly.

"Oh yes, this way Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said, leading her up the stairs. The guest bedroom of the hubble household was quaint, and rather untouched, with a distinct scent of lavender hovering over the content. This was likely because the only person who ever stayed there was her grandmother hubble, whose perfume had rather permanently stained the place. The quilt was worn and handmade, likely by one of mildred's ancestors, in flowers of blue, green, and red. Ceramic cat figurines adorned the dresser.

Embroidered at the bottom- with love, granny hubble. Miss Hardbroom stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"here we are Miss Hardbroom….the hubble guest suite" Mildred announced. "You've got your own bathroom…and I mean, if you need anything just ask me or my mum." Mildred said awkwardly. "Miss Hardbroom gave a curt nod and didn't move, inspecting the room with distain as Mildred scurried away.

Miss Hardbroom was not normally the kind of person to snoop in other people's possessions- but she had, she admitted, a curiosity about Mildred.

There was something about Mildred that caught her attention- and not just in the ordinary, disaster filled way. Mildred stood out, because she had an irritating way being so innocent and kind, and without meaning to, nuzzling deep down underneath her walls she'd built and down, down, underneath to that warmth and tenderness in her that she often forgotten was there. Hecate could still not believe that Mildred had asked her to stay at her home, over her holiday break! Though outwardly she remained composed, inwardly she was all out of sorts. There were no rules for this kind of situation.

No guidelines she could look to for comfort.

No, this was uncharted territory.

She didn't move from the bed for a long time, processing. The dresser was covered in hubble memorabilia, a shrine to Mildred, or so it seemed. There were art projects, lovingly displayed, alongside photos of Mildred when she was young. Hecate smiled slightly when she saw the photos, brushing her fingertips lightly over Mildred's young face. She smirked to herself, looking at the picture. Paint covered braids, with eyes squeezed tightly shut and a grin so wide it threatened to break her face. It was labeled in messy writing, "Mildred's first art lesson" Hecate would never ever admit it to anyone, but she found it the most adorable picture she had ever seen. She wondered at herself, and resumed unpacking- wondering what other Hubble surprises awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed! My heart is so full from all the love and support for my stories! I absolutely love writing them!

Eventually, it was dinnertime, and Mildred went and got Miss Hardbroom- and the three of them sat there- Mildred trying not to laugh at her mum, who was attempting to mimic Miss Hardbroom's straight-as a board posture, and Miss Hardbroom, who was vainly trying to pretend that the current situation was not in fact-happening.

"So…Mildred…how was your last week?" her mum asked, breaking the silence. Millie giggled.

"Uh,it was good mum…" she said glancing at Miss Hardbroom. "Miss Bat says I'm improving in chanting, now that I've gotten louder and better at pronouncing things correctly"

"And you started saying the right words? Eh?" her mum teased. And Millie blushed, glancing at Miss Hardbroom.

"Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom said sharply. "Were you chanting the wrong words on purpose" Millie shrugged.

"Only once or twice Miss Hardbroom, as a joke….but I am improving" Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes at Mildred.

"Chanting is a very serious art, with no room for…..jokes" she sputtered. Her mum raised her eyebrows.

"I hate to agree with her but she's right on this one Millie, if you chant the wrong words you could throw other people off as well and that's not fair" Mildred's eyes widened.

"All right. I said I'm sorry, and it was only once or twice I swear. I won't do it again…but hang on…did you two just agree?" Her mum and Miss Hardbroom regarded each other warily across the table.

"I suppose" Miss Hardbroom said slowly.

"Stranger things have happened" Her mum said at the same time. Millie gaped at them.

"I guess" Millie mumbled. "um, anyway…I guess Miss Hardbroom will tell you exactly how I'm doing in potions…"

"Dismal" Miss Hardbroom noted, precisely cutting her food into little bits.

"Thanks, HB" Millie said flatly.

"But that's why she's here" her mum said encouragingly.

"I painted the mural in the common room" Millie murmured. "it's all of us in front of cackle's, and all the teachers too"

"wow Millie, that's great" her mum said. "I can't wait to see it"

"thanks mum" she said, brightly. "Have you seen it Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes" she said flatly, looking down at her food. Millie rolled her eyes.

"And?" she said imploringly. "What did you think?"

"It was fairly accurate" Miss Hardbroom said stiffly. "Until of course, Enid NightShade decided the staff would appear better in father christmas's cap"

Mildred almost spit out her food.

"I had nothing to do with that I swear" Mildred giggled. "I can't believe she did that" Her mum laughed.

"That Enid is something else" she said, shaking her head.

"Horrible defacement of school property is hardly the worst of her misdemeanors" Miss Hardbroom growled.

"And then we finished off with the holiday celebration…oh it was so much fun mum I wish you could've been there- it was like this whole ceremony thing with candles, where we send a lighted candle into the sky for the new year"

"The Yule ceremony is a centuries old tradition" Miss Hardbroom corrected. "It celebrates the beginning of winter and the start of the new year" she smirked a little at Mildred's enthusiasm.

"And it is quite memorable" she finished.

"It's beautiful mum, and then as her gift to us, Ms. Cackle cast a spell that made it snow indoors…and we all got to play in the snow for a bit- inside"

"And I would advise you not to hurl frozen liquid at me ever….again" Miss Hardbroom hissed. Mildred looked innocent.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said grinning cheekily.

"Well, I'm afraid you might have to get used to that Miss Hardbroom, because a snowball fight is most definitely on the list of Hubble family traditions" her mum said laughing. Miss Hardbroom sputtered for a bit, looking pointedly at her food.

"Absolutely not" she said. "And I think it's about time I retire. Good night" she said, standing abruptly and sweeping from the room.

The next day was her first lesson with Miss Hardbroom. Her mum had graciously allowed her craft room to be converted into a makeshift potions lab. Knowing Miss Hardbroom was a stickler for punctuality, Mildred was up early, shoveling a few bites of breakfast into her mouth before skidding into the craft room.

"Right on time….barely" Miss Hardbroom acknowledged. "To begin, we shall review the potion for morphing two objects together. Now, were you further along you could use any two objects you like…but I suggest, at your level, we choose one food item to combine with one non-food item. Perishable objects are easier to morph " Miss Hardbroom explained. Mildred nodded

"So, we could use the chair" Mildred said, thinking out loud. "And like…a chocolate bar?" Miss Hardbroom blinked, and took a breath.

"That will do, I suppose" she said nodding. "For the actual brewing of the potion, open your book to page 56. I have provided the ingredients in their rawest form. Ask, always if you are unsure Mildred, and double check yourself at every step." Mildred nodded and got to work. Unlike in class, she wasn't rushed, and didn't feel the pressure of everyone else working around her. She even caught her own mistake, asking Miss Hardbroom for more salamander skin, after she realized her technique of ripping it up wasn't working. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows, but flicked her fingers and gave her a new bowl, and then she began methodically cutting it, sketching short lines across with a pencil- and using the knife along those lines.

It all went wrong when it went to the incantation really. Mildred had focused so much on her potion, but she had accidently put two tablespoons of the mixture on the two objects instead of two teaspoons.

There was a poof, and instead of a chocolate chair, there was the chair and the chocolate bar next to each other, shrunk very small.

"Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom ground out, sighing. Mildred bit her lip.

The second time round, Millie was grinning widely, presenting Miss Hardbroom with her chocolate chair. The chocolate still had the imprint of the wood texture on it, but mostly it had worked!

"Ta-Da!" Mildred said, exhausted, but with jazz hands. Miss Hardbroom arched an eyebrow, and examined the chair.

"You've still got the texture of the chair- but mostly…it is a fairly successful, if rudimentary transformation Mildred. Well done"

"Hello!" her mum knocked lightly, letting herself into the room. "How is my little witch doing? Brewing up a storm I hope?"

"Mummmm" Mildred turned red and hid her face. "you're embarrassing me"

"Newsflash! I'm you're mum, that's my job" she said smirking. "Oi what've you done to my good chair!"

"It's chocolate now, mum- we're doing a morphology potion" Mildred explained, breaking off a piece of the chair and popping it into her mouth.

"Oi Millie! Young lady you stop eating my chair this instant!" her mum said, chasing Millie away from the chair and giving her tickle, with Miss Hardbroom looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"And I just popped in to say that lunch is ready and since neither teacher nor pupil" she looked pointedly at both of them "Ate a proper breakfast, you will be breaking to eat now" she said, daring Miss Hardbroom to argue.

"I suppose this is as good a time as any to….break" Miss Hardbroom strangled her way through the word.

Both Millie and Miss Hardbroom surprised themselves with how hungry they actually were- and although one went about it in a more civilized way, both were shoveling food in like there was no tomorrow.

"So, we have gingerbread house making, cookies for Father Christmas, snowball fight, snowman building, picking out the tree, decorating the tree, decorating the house, hanging the stockings, opening one present Christmas eve" Mildred listed. "Did I forget anything mum?"

"Well don't forget singing Christmas songs while we do all of those things" her mum reminded. "But I think that's it"

"That is plenty" Miss Hardbroom muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Well what do you want to do first Millie?" her mum said, booping her nose.

"I'd like to do cookies tonight. And I mean, if you think about it Miss Hardbroom, cooking is kind of like potions. So I'd be practicing…it's all about combining ingredients precisely to make an end result" Mildred explained.

"I….I…" Miss Hardbroom seemed taken off guard. "Perhaps"

"And that means you'd be amazing at it, Miss Hardbroom" Millie said grinning. "Won't you help us please?" Miss Hardbroom shot a panicked look at her mum.

"I was going to do some marking…" she said slowly, and Millie's face fell.

"Miss Hardbroom- may I see you in the hallway for a moment" her mum said so sternly Millie thought they switched bodies. "NOW" Shocked, Miss Hardbroom allowed herself to be tugged from the room, unnerved and a bit on guard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Hubble…I…."

"Now look here" Ms. Hubble puffed. "I know you've got this….strict, stern, disciplinarian reputation…persona…problem whatever you call it. But has it ever occurred to you that maybe what would help Millie the most- is if you engaged with her?" Miss Hardbroom stiffened.

"My methods may be harsh but they are accurate and produce results" Miss Hardbroom said defensively.

"Yes well maybe that works for some students" Ms. Hubble conceded. "I'm not saying that scary, stick up your butt routine doesn't work for some students. But it's clearly not working for Millie. Now it's not favoritism, and I'm not saying you need to dance around with ribbons in your hair and pocketsful of candy but your reputations not in danger, because it's just us here and no one will know if you bend just a bit and engage with her on a personal level. Millie's new to all of this witching stuff and she looks up to you and I will not let you crush her because you're too set in your ways to change" she finished. Miss Hardbroom blanched, but said nothing. A silence went by at Miss Hardbroom finally looked at Ms. Hubble with respect.

"I could have done without some of the graphic language, but I take your point. It's clear Mildred could use a different approach. Though I cannot promise you that I will be successful, only that I shall endeavor to….try."

"Good, well that's all I ask" Ms. Hubble said, surprised. "thank you" Miss Hardbroom nodded, re-entering the room. Mildred was doodling at the table, looking up when they came in.

"So Mum? Cookies?"

"Actually why don't you and Miss Hardbroom go ahead and get started…I've got some wrapping to do, and I'll join you in a bit" her mum said elbowing Miss Hardbroom. Millie's face lit up. Miss Hardbroom cleared her thoat, and shuffled a bit.

"I decided that my marking can wait, besides, I don't think Mildred Hubble should be in the kitchen without supervision" Miss Hardbroom said slowly, with a hint of a smile. Mildred smiled back, racing over to get out the Hubble family recipe book.

"So….Hubble sugar cookies…coming up" Mildred chirped, flipping through the book. "Okay, so it says we beat the flour…so.."

"Do you recall nothing, Mildred, of what I have taught you in potions?" HB said dangerously, moving to loom over the book. "Read the recipe in its entirety first, so you are better prepared" Miss Hardbroom reminded her.

"Ohhh, right" Mildred said sheepishly. Miss Hardbroom waited until Mildred was finished.

"Okay so we cream together the butter and the sugar in a large bowl, and whisk gently" Mildred said quickly. "That's our first step" "

"For how long?" Miss Hardbroom questioned.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't say" Mildred said. "But mum and I usually do about five minutes to make sure everything is really mixed"

"Both potions and cooking require specifics" HB admonished. Mildred nodded, and got out the ingredients and began.

"Do you want to put the eggs in Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred offered. "I always like that part"

"Only so we can avoid any hubble messes" she said pointedly. She yanked up her sleeves forcefully, and moved to the eggs.

"Oh speaking of that…I almost forgot the aprons…" Mildred said, smacking herself on the forehead, racing over to a drawer and pulling out two aprons, one a gingerbread man from the neck down and the other father Christmas's suit. "Um…they're the only ones we have? And this is going to be messy if I'm involved so…" Mildred said apologetically. Miss Hardbrom had gone stiff, eyeing the aprons as if they were something rather horrifying she had discovered on the underside of her shoe. Eventually, her arm moving slowly, as if she were forcing it, she took it with a grimace, her fingers holding it as far away from her body as possible. After a beat, she reluctantly put it on and soon they were both absorbed and focused in the task of baking. With Miss Hardbroom dictating, Millie found it a lot easier to concentrate, and followed the steps carefully.

Once the dough was prepared, it was time for Mildred's favorite part- cutting the cookies into shapes with the various old cookie cutters that Mildred and her family had collected over the years.

"Mum says it's best to get flour all over your hands and then knead the dough" Mildred suggested, dunking her hands in the flour.

"Mildred Hubble!" Miss Hardbroom said shocked.

"Sometimes you need to get messy Miss Hardbroom" Millie said, grabbing her teacher's hands and rubbing them with flour. HB stood there, eyes wide flour covered hands extended out away from herself.

"I would not try that again if I were you" Miss Hardbroom hissed. Mildred backed up quickly, a bit cowed, but grabbed a handful of flour threateningly, her grin returning.

"Don't you dare, Mildred Hubble" Miss Hardbroom said quietly. And suddenly, HB's hair was white... Mildred was about to stammer an apology, gaping at her teacher, but Miss Hardbroom just closed her eyes in exasperation. And upon opening them, she did the most unexpected, most un-Miss Hardbroom thing Millie had ever seen. She waved her hand and a handful of flour hit Mildred square in the face. She sputtered for a full minute, then started giggling in surprise. Miss Hardbroom quirked a smile.

"That is what you get, Mildred Hubble for starting a fight you could not hope to win" Miss Hardbroom said keenly. "If I am to look ridiculous than so will you" she said matter of factly. "Now what is next?"

Mildred and Miss Hardbroom eventually got all their cookies in the oven, despite both of them being rather picky about what shapes they were going to make, like Miss Hardbroom's derision towards most of the shapes (it's a cookie, so shouldn't it appear as such?) and Mildred's insistence that they make at least one of everything. Once the cookies were in the oven, her mum popped in.

"Well, I see Miss Hardbroom's aged a bit since I last saw her" her mum giggled. "And Millie, my luv you're looking very pale…did we have some kitchen accidents, chefs?" Miss Hardbroom, who had forgotten her hair, blushed slightly.

"You could say that" Millie said, looking slyly at Miss Hardbroom. "But it was worth it, I think the cookies are some of our best"

"Well, then I'll have to help decorate them shan't I?" her mum exclaimed, peering into the oven. "Ohhhh they look nice, good work you two" her mum complimented.

While the cookies were baking, Mildred and Miss Hardbroom reviewed potion ingredients while her mum did some paperwork. When the timer binged, Millie shot up, running to the oven with a child-like glee.

"Mildred…we are not finished. You have one more ingredient, the wolfsbane plant-" Miss Hardbroom warned menacingly. "Sit" Rolling her eyes Mildred shlumped back to the table as her mum took out the cookies. Millie hurriedly finished, then slid her paper over to Miss Hardbroom.

"I can see...a fair improvement…but you continually confuse the tarrow root with the much more deadly mandrake…you will complete a compare and contrast essay on the two tomorrow to prevent accidental poisonings" Miss Hardbroom lectured. Millie scribbled furiously into a little book. "Are you listening Mildred Hubble?"

"Oh. Yes Miss Hardbroom. I'm just writing it down in my planner- I'm trying to be more organized" Miss Hardbroom nodded, looking pleased.

"That will serve you well" she remarked, just as Mildred's mom came over with the cookies.

"All right you two, decorating time. I've got all sorts of sprinkles and three different colors of frosting, so go to town Millie" her mum murmured. Millie's eyes sparkled, and once again she got the puppy eyes as she reached for her book.

"Art is not my area of expertise Mildred" Miss Hardbroom said, without looking up from the first few pages of her book.

"And potions isn't mine, but I try anyway" Mildred shot back. Miss Hardbroom glared at her. "Please just one cookie?" she begged. Miss Hardbroom sighed, and after a pause said "Perhaps in a bit"

So Mildred created Santa Clauses with bushy white beards and reindeer with colorful sprinkled antlers – and her mum came in and ooh and aahhed over the various pieces until eventually all the cookies were done but one….


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Hardbroom?" Millie asked, peeking over her book. "I left you the last reindeer" she said hopefully. Sighing, Miss Hardbroom set down her book.

"I shall receive an excellent essay tomorrow" Miss Hardbroom reminded. Nodding, Millie pushed the plate with the reindeer on it towards her. Miss Hardbroom winced as the ceramic grated across the wood table.

"Come on, Miss Witchy its just a cookie it won't hurt ya" her mum called from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up. Miss Hardbroom scowled at that, and gingerly took the cookie inspecting it, then glancing at Mildred's rather artistic completed ones on the opposite rack. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did it not occur to you Mildred Hubble that reindeer are normally brown in color?" she remarked, frowning at the whimsy of Mildred's green and red striped reindeer.

"It's art, Miss Hardbroom- anything can be anything you want" Mildred said shrugging.

"So there are no…..rules?" Miss Hardbroom sputtered. Millie grinned.

"Nope" she said popping the P. Miss Hardbroom stared down at the cookie, glaring at it. It seemed to be mocking her. She couldn't recall the last time she had been asked to do something creative. Clearly she had blocked out the unnecessary memory. Hesitantly she grasped a spreading knife, choosing white frosting, "the most sensible color available" and began to spread the frosting evenly over the cookie. When she had finished she set it back on the plate and retrieved her book with an almost desperate air.

"That's it! That's a very sad reindeer Miss Hardbroom, he's got no face!" Mildred exclaimed.

"Absurd, cookies are not sad. They are cookies" Miss Hardbroom growled. All of a sudden, her mum, who had come up behind her teacher, was intently reading over her mentor's shoulder.

"Ooohh what's that, paprika I use that in the house…that's a potions ingredient" her mum said asked, winking at Millie.

"It's fairly common in many potions if you must know Ms. Hubble…." And suddenly Mildred had snatched the book out of her hands. "Mildred Hubble!" she cried. "Give me that book immediately" Millie tossed it to her mum, who quickly sat on it.

"Oh calm down, HB, you'll get it back when you finish the reindeer" Fuming, Miss Hardbroom snatched the cookie off the rack so hard, the others nearly went flying. After glaring at both of them for a few minutes, she sat down abruptly setting to work on the cookie, muttering curses as she did so. Her mum actually did start reading the book, mispronouncing all the names loudly from the corner chair, just to set her off, Millie giggling on her lap.

An hour later, it was time for bed, and as her mum made up Miss Hardbroom's room, Millie sleepily walked up to the kitchen table where Miss Hardbroom was still working furiously. The reindeer had, an albeit sloppy face- with golden sprinkle antlers and hooves. Around his neck, he wore a familiar timepiece necklace, complete with roman numerals and little icing hands.

"Wow, Miss Hardbroom that's amazing" Millie said, coming out of her daze and sitting down beside her. "Just like the one you have" Miss Hardbroom startled slightly, smiling a bit at Mildred. "It was my grandmothers. And since these reindeer will be flying around the world in one night, they will likely need very good time management skills" she said matter of factly. And as she was speaking she felt a weight fall onto her shoulder. A very sleepy Mildred Hubble, was now leaning her head on her shoulder, still blearily staring down at the cookie.

"It looks like the reindeer all the other reindeers are scared of" Mildred yawns. "S'the best cookie ever." Millie mumbled. Miss Hardbroom froze at first, but feeling Mildred's breathing even out began to panic just a bit. She wanted to call to Ms. Hubble, but she didn't want to wake the girl. She wanted to transfer to her rooms immediately, run away from the strangely maternal emotions that seemed to be bubbling up inside her lately. She raised her hand, but made the mistake of glancing back at Mildred. She sleepily nestled into her pale collarbone, and something in Hecate cracked ever so slightly. As gracefully as she could, she gently maneuvered Mildred into her arms, and transferred into her room.

Tabby was curled asleep on the foot of Mildred's bed, and looked up suspiciously as Miss Hardbroom came in. He gave a warning meow, and Hecate gave him a stern look. "Don't make me call Morgana" she said lowly, and Tabby gave her a quiet hiss, before settling back to sleep. It was a bit of an empty threat, since Morgana had refused to come out of her mistresses' rooms upon arrival.

She tucked Mildred into bed with a tenderness that surprised her, finding herself genuinely concerned with making sure her pupil was comfortable. Mildred's eyes blinked open just a bit.

"Good night mum" she breathed. Miss Hardbroom was somehow very rocked by this simple mistake, so much so that she instantly froze in the doorway to Mildred's room, watching her sleep in a terrified state of shock. She was so consumed by her own emotions that she didn't hear footsteps behind her until a familiar presence bumped into her back.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom…is Millie…" Ms. Hubble said apologetically, peering around the frozen figure. "Oh, look at that…all tuckered out" She quietly brushed by the frozen Miss Hardbroom to give her daughter a little kiss on the forehead, before quietly shutting the door.

"I think I should retire as well" Miss Hardbroom said brusquely. "Good night" she said quickly, moving towards her room.

"Miss Hardbroom" Ms. Hubble said with a knowing smile. "Thank you"

"For what?" Miss Hardbroom asked puzzled.

"For tonight. Mildred had a great time with you" Ms. Hubble said playfully, in a "duh" kind of way. "So as a mum, I'm saying thank you for making her happy"

"Oh" Miss Hardbroom said awkwardly. "Well….you are welcome"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone. I've been tinkering with this for a while- it's a bit long, but that's good because I might not be able to post as often since the quarter's started. I've had a really horrible day today…I could really use some kind words, so please review!

"You two should be okay here on your own for a few hours?" Hecate Hardbroom had never heard more terrifying words in her life. Her fork was suddenly clenched in her hand so tight it felt like an extension of her limb. "Melanie came down with the flu, and I've got to take over the Christmas Food drive at the hospital" Mildred looked thrilled, bouncing up and down in her seat at the breakfast table with glee.

"No need to look so excited to spend time without me, Millie-love" Ms. Hubble smirked, playfully ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Sorry mum" she murmured sheepishly. "It's just we hang out all the time…which I love! But…but.." Julie Hubble feigned hurt.

"I get it. I get it. Miss Hardbroom's the shiny new thing" she sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll not even bother coming back then" Mildred giggled and ran to her mother draped across the door. "No. No please don't do that! Please come back mum" she squealed as she was tickled by her mother. Miss Hardbroom seemed to be in a sort of trance, one eye twitching and her fingernails drumming a nervous pattern on the table top.

"Did we break her?" Her mother asked her daughter in a stage whisper, while Millie kept giggling. "I mean all I said was I was going out for a few hours"

"Miss Hardbroom!" Millie scurried over to her. "Hello? Are you all right?" she waved a hand wildly in front of her eyes, and she blinked slowly, a pale hand snatching Mildred's hand and maneuvering it away from her face.

"Yes, Mildred Hubble, there is no need to stop traffic on my account" she said drolly, smiling ever so slightly. Mildred blushed and took a rather large bite of eggs.

"So, Miss Witchy are you up for it?" Miss Hubble said. "And actually I'm asking but I'm not asking because I really have to go, in, okay right now. Should be plenty of food in the fridge, and wine for you in the pantry if things get too rough. And no studying all day, okay? Fun timetable! All right bye you two! Have fun!" she said hurriedly, grasping for a coat blindly from the closet and smiling slyly as she made her way out the door. HB's eyes had all but bugged out of her head, and her arm, she realized was extended, fingers grasping as if to grab Julie and haul her back through the doorway. And then suddenly it was silent.

"Sooooo" Mildred beamed. "I guess it's just us" she swung her legs a bit.

"I suppose so" Miss Hardbroom said quietly. "Therefore, we'll start with 2 hours of revision of chapters 1 and 2…." Mildred groaned and smacked her head on the table. "And if there is sufficient improvement, the rest of the day shall be free to do as you wish" Mildred's head shot up.

"Really? You mean?" she pointed at her fun table. Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes, but her lips were uplifted. "Yes. If you give me your best in academia, I shall give you my best in…holiday spirit"

Miss Hardbroom had never seen Mildred so dedicated. She moved through potion after potion slowly, yet confidently, catching her mistakes more often before she could correct them. It seemed the thought of spending time with her in a non-school related manner made Mildred Hubble work with a renewed vigor and motivation she had not yet seen from her before. Though Hecate was reluctant to admit it, Julie Hubble had been right.

"Mildred Hub-ble" she said, leaning down at her pupil who was now the size of a thimble. "An adequate shrinking potion. Although ideally you would have recalled that shrinking potions require coordinating smaller portions of ingredients with your destined height, and thus, you are half an inch too small. However, you did achieve the desired affect, which is well done" Miss Hardbroom finished, nodding approvingly.

"Thank you, Miss Hardbroom! I mean after all, we're not supposed to be doing exact measurements till next year" Mildred Hubble squeaked from the desk, before covering her mouth. In an instant she felt herself being lifted into the air. "Woahhh"

"What was that?" Miss Hardbroom asked lightly, holding Mildred securely between two fingers. Mildred felt very much like the mouse confronted with the cat in the cartoons she used to watch on Saturday mornings. Mildred coughed.

"Nothing, Miss Hardbroom. I'll be well prepared" she squeaked, with an innocent grin.

"I suggest you remember that tiny Hubble" she said firmly, placing Mildred gently back onto her potions book. It was at this exact moment that Tabby jumped up onto the desk, causing Mildred to screech and attempt to burrow her way into her textbook.

"Miss Hardbroom I'm sorry…..There's no need to summon a giant tiger….." she screamed. Miss Hardbroom could not help herself and let out a small chuckle.

"Look again, Mildred" she said plainly. "I think you'll find him less threatening at your proper size" and she waved a hand and Mildred was back to her normal height.

"Tabby!" She grabbed him in her arms. "Wow, now I know how the mice feel. You look real fierce from down there Tabs!" she said scratching his ears.

"The only perspective from which that cat resembles his noble feline ancestors is from two inches tall" Miss Hardbroom said softly, arching an eyebrow at tabby who was currently being cradled like a baby in Mildred's arms, purring loudly. "I concur" Mildred giggled quietly.

"Aw he's a lover, not a fighter" she said, booping the cat on the nose. "But yeah, he could lose a few. I did have to upgrade to a bigger backpack because he was getting claustrophobic. Maybe your cat could help him Miss Hardbroom? What's her name again?"

"Morgana"

"Well I'm sure if you can help me, than surely Morgana could help Tabby" Mildred said hopefully. Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips.

"Morgana is not fond of other felines, or most other people for that matter. It is unlikely, but I will talk to her about it. In the meantime, our lesson is done and you are free to do as you wish"

"You mean we"

"What?"

"We are free to do as we wish" Mildred said with a sneaky grin. "You said I could do as I wish"

"Yes" Miss Hardbroom said puzzled.

"Then I want to do something with you" Mildred said shyly, shuffling her feet slightly. Miss Hardbroom felt her heart flip over in a totally foreign way. It was strange how such simple words could affect her to such a degree…and felt herself grasping the desk for support. She had to turn away briefly to ensure the traitorous moisture gathering in her eyes was seen to, but luckily Mildred didn't seem to notice, bounding over to retrieve the fun table, which she had hand decorated with all manner of Christmas-related doodles.

"Let's see..cookies, check, we have decorating the house, picking out a Christmas tree, ice skating, snow angels, mom and I's cookie-dough eating contest…..and then we drive around and look at the Christmas lights" Mildred sighed. "That one's my favorite" Miss Hardbroom blinked slowly, overwhelmed. "

"Perhaps we should pick one you feel comfortable doing without your mother" Miss Hardbroom said gently. "I would not want to take away an important memory from her" Mildred beamed.

"You mean I get to choose?"

"Within reason" Miss Hardbroom said as firmly as she could manage. And so Mildred set about it, and apparently it was quite a process for her to choose the activity she would most like to do with Miss Hardbroom; and so Miss Hardbroom had curled up in her mother's easy chair to do some markings while Mildred poured over the handmade list.

"Okay, Miss Hardbroom, I've decided" Miss Hardbroom looked up blearily, looking groggy for a moment before slipping into her usual alert demeanor. "We're picking out a Christmas tree" Mildred scanned her up and down, biting her lip.

"So you'd better change, into something less….witchy?" Mildred squeaked. Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow and wiggled her black fingertips dramatically over her dress. The tight leather fabric transformed into a velvet black formal coat, sparkling silver scarf, black slacks and a simple white long sleeve t-shirt. Mildred gaped at her whilst grabbing her careworn blue coat that she wasn't fond of (she kept telling her mum she looked like Paddington bear, but her mum loved it), and the rest of her winter accessories.

"Well, am I acceptable now?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Woah, see that's the stuff I should be learning. So soft" she said, stroking Miss Hardbroom's arm, before quickly pulling her arm away and blushing slightly. "erm the Christmas tree lot's just a few blocks away, come on!" she said excitedly, rushing out the door. Miss Hardbroom hesitated, as was her nature to be apprehensive about things that might lead to emotions or unfamiliar situations. And as she paused, she felt a familiar and quite literal, nudge in the right direction. "Morgana" Hecate whispered turning around. The cat's eyes were staring at her knowingly. "I need to go, don't I?" Affirmative mrrrow. Suddenly Tabby came yowling into the room, head stuck deeply into an upside down jar of beans. Morgana gave Hecate a long calm blink and hopped off the desk to attend Tabby. And Hecate understood her perfectly:

"I'll take care of mine, if you take care of yours"


End file.
